Sidekick
by writelikeademon
Summary: Tina Greer shows upin Smallville and attacks Lana. Clark saves her-with the help of an telekinetic ninth grader who claims to be his sidekick. Who is she? Read on. ***COMPLETED***
1. Chapter 1

Sidekick  
  
Disclaimer: "Smallville" isn't mine. Everything you've seen on the show is the WB's. All the other characters are mine. Thanks a bunch, and don't sue me. P.S. Tina Greer is the girl on "Smallville" who could shape shift from the "X-Ray" episode.  
  
  
  
Clark dreamed quite peacefully. He sighed to himself. The dream he was having right now he'd had for a few nights now. He walked through Lana's stable, waiting for her to show up.  
  
Suddenly Lana appeared, dressed in the smallest, most vibrantly red bikini known to man. She smiled seductively. " Hello, Clark," she purred.  
  
He grinned and walked over to her. Suddenly they were kissing more passionately than Clark had ever kissed someone…  
  
" Ew," a disgusted voice remarked. " This is nasty."  
  
Clark pulled away and suddenly Lana disappeared. A girl leaned against the wall. She had short golden brown hair cut like Chloe's and dreamy hazel eyes with flecks of gold. On her face was a couple of zits and she wore dark blue glasses.  
  
" You have a nasty mind, my friend," she shook her head.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Clark demanded.  
  
She looked upset. " We don't have to curse, my friend. I'm just here to warn you."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Tina Greer."  
  
" What about her?"  
  
" She's coming for Lana- and you. She wants her revenge."  
  
Clark sighed. " This is just a dream. I want to wake up!" he shouted.  
  
The girl shrugged. " Hey, you're the one who's going to be p'o'd when Tina tries to kill Lana." The dream ended. Clark woke with a start.  
  
******************************  
  
" Hey Clark," Pete greeted him friendly at school. "You look tired."  
  
" I didn't get much sleep," he admitted.  
  
" Did you see this morning's paper?" Chloe asked. She shoved a paper under his nose that read, Teenage Fugitive Escapes from Metropolis Jail. Clark's eyes widened.  
  
Dreams do come true, he thought wittily and bitterly.  
  
" Has Lana heard?" Clark wanted to know. Chloe shook her head.  
  
" She's home sick with the flu, remember?"  
  
" I think I'll go call her," Clark said, walking slowly behind the school. Seeing no one, he started off his super speed, running straight to Lana's.  
  
He knocked on her front door. " Come in!" a normally sweet voice croaked.  
  
Clark came in slowly. Lana lay sprawled out on the couch in pj's, a thermometer in her mouth. She whipped it out and smiled. " Hey Clark! What're you doing here?"  
  
" Just coming to say 'hi'," he answered, sitting on the couch. She frowned.  
  
" Don't get too close," she warned. " You'll get sick."  
  
He smiled weakly. " Oh, there's little chance of that," he joked. Lana's face grew serious. " What is it?"  
  
Clark looked at his hands. He couldn't look at her. " Tina Greer. She's escaped from jail." Lana went pale, from something besides sickness.  
  
" Oh no," she said. She sounded…not all that worried. Clark looked at her closely. " Lana?"  
  
Faster than he could comprehend, Lana's hands clutched his throat. Instinctively he threw her off. Her face contorted, and she became Tina. " Hello, Clark," she said tartly. " Still inhumanly strong, aren't we?"  
  
" Where is she, Tina?" Clark threatened.  
  
" You'll never know," she said with a smile.  
  
Clark picked her up and held her high enough so she touched the ceiling. "Where?"  
  
You'll never know." She kicked him below the belt and pinned him to the floor. "Goodbye, Superboy." Tina began to suffocate him.  
  
Suddenly she flew off him, her head hitting the wall. Clark sat up, stunned.  
  
" Who-?"  
  
The girl from his dream walked in, carrying the girl of his dreams. " Minor concussion," she announced, clearly taking pleasure in knowing more than Clark. " She'll be OK."  
  
" Who are you?" Clark was feeling lightheaded.  
  
A smile graced her sweet face. " Your new sidekick." 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark laughed. " Sure, OK," he smiled. " Really, who are you?"  
  
The girl sighed. " You're slow, aren't you? Mentally I mean. Physically you're like faster than a speeding bullet or somethin'." She set Lana down on the couch carefully.  
  
He began to grow irritated with this girl. " Who are you?"  
  
His "sidekick" sighed. " I'm Morgan Johannson."  
  
" How do you know about me?"  
  
" For starters, you've been at, like, every crime scene in Smallville since October! Plus I know you were adopted a few days after the meteor shower. It's not that hard to figure out."  
  
" And Tina?" Clark glanced over at her, to make sure she was still unconscious.  
  
" My uncle works for Metropolis PD. He called me 'cause he was worried about a fugitive in town."  
  
It was very hard for Clark to take all this in. " How old are you?"  
  
" Thirteen. Almost fourteen. I'm very advanced." She's going to annoy the hell out of me, Clark realized.  
  
" So…" It was an odd question, but Clark had to ask. " What do you, you know…"  
  
" Do?" she finished. Morgan nodded. A vase from Lana's kitchen table, the television set, and Lana suddenly lifted a few feet off the ground. She smiled. " Happy?"  
  
" Put- hey, Morgan… put her down!" Lana dropped slowly to the couch.  
  
" Plus, I can go into people's heads. You know, thoughts and dreams and stuff."  
  
Oh god, Clark thought. She can read thoughts.  
  
" That's right," she said with a grin. " So, you call the police and 911 so they can pick up Lana and Tina."  
  
" And you…"  
  
" I'm here with ya, big guy," Morgan gave him a little punch on the arm, and rubbed her knuckles. " Are you made of steel or somethin'?"  
  
************************************  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Kent rushed to the Lang house. " Clark!" Mrs. Kent embraced her son tightly.  
  
" I'm OK, Mom," Clark said.  
  
" Me too," Morgan gave Mrs. Kent a thumbs-up.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Kent exchanged glances. " I'm sorry…You are?" Mr. Kent asked.  
  
" I'm his sidekick," Morgan replied, inspecting a fingernail. " We fight crime."  
  
" She's delusional," Clark explained.  
  
" Oh, describing ourselves, our we?"  
  
" Listen-"  
  
" They fight like brother and sister," Mr. Kent noticed.  
  
Clark suddenly got very angry. " I don't even know her."  
  
Morgan shrugged. She's so- oh no, she'll just read, Clark remembered tiredly.  
  
" That's right," Morgan said, beamed.  
  
" I'm going to school," Clark picked up his backpack. He pointed to Morgan. " You stay away." Without another word he walked off with his parents.  
  
Stubborn, Morgan thought. He'll be mad when I save his little pink butt one day.  
  
************************************  
  
" Ma!" hollered a blonde girl. " I want my soda."  
  
A woman with gray-streaked short blonde curls hurried down the stairs. " I thought having a sore throat means you don't scream, honey. You're fifteen, a little too old for tantrums."  
  
The girl pouted. " If you don't do what I say, I'll do my thing."  
  
The older woman's face went pale. " Of course, my little Jenny- Bunny." The girl's face grew dark.  
  
" Now, now, NOW!" Jenny screamed. Paintings on the wall shook, knick- knacks fell off their shelves. The ground split, tearing up the carpet and knocking the girl's mother back. Her neck twisted and broke.  
  
Jenny smiled as she stood up. " Now that she's gone-" she kicked the body playfully, " it's time for fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan scribbled down the last answers on her math worksheet in the front of the school. She meant to do it this morning, but was to busy saving Smallville.  
  
That's right, ev'rybody, she thought cheerfully. I saved Smallville with Clark Kent. How cool am I?  
  
A tingle ran up her back and she groaned. There was only one person who sent chills up her spine. " Hello, Jenny."  
  
" Hi, Morgan," the blonde sneered. Please, send her away, Morgan prayed. " Still reading comics?" Jenny snatched a comic book shuffled with Morgan's school stuff. " They're so stupid."  
  
" No, you're stupid. There's a difference," Morgan quipped. Jenny narrowed her frighteningly bright emerald eyes. The ground began to shake. I forgot what happens when you get her p'o'd, Morgan suddenly realized.  
  
" Stop it," Morgan ordered. Jenny smiled serenely and the shaking stopped. The other students fell silent. There were no earthquakes in Smallville.  
  
Focusing on Jenny, Morgan began to read her thoughts. ~ Mom's gone. It's time to get to work. Morgan will help, now that she's scared of me. Clark's mine. ~  
  
The airway between Morgan's lungs and brain tightened momentarily and she coughed. Jenny narrowed her eyes. ~ I forgot! She can read minds! ~  
  
" Tell anyone- anyone- and I kill you," Jenny threatened before walking into school.  
  
Morgan broke free of her shock. " Clark," she whispered.  
  
****************************  
  
There was a knock on the door. Clark got up from his desk and walked to the door to find…her. " Morgan," he greeted her casually.  
  
" I've got a problem," she said. Her bottom lip trembled. He sensed she wasn't here to annoy him.  
  
" Come in." She dropped onto the couch. Clark moved to pick up his books and binder, but Morgan waved her hand, dropping them onto the side table.  
  
" My friend, Jenny, well not really my friend. We were close until eighth grade, when she became a total witch with a 'B'- well, we were only babies when the meteor shower hit. Her yard was hit, so we were always playing with the meteor rocks-"  
  
" The point of this conversation is…?" Clark wondered. Morgan glared at him.  
  
" Anyway," she continued, " Jenny can start earthquakes when she's mad. She's spoiled rotten because of it, her mom's afraid of her. But now…I read her thoughts. Clark, she killed her mom because she's obsessed with you."  
  
Clark wasn't quite sure if he should be smug or scared.  
  
Morgan raised her thick eyebrows at him. " Are you actually happy she likes you? If you don't do what she wants, she'll destroy everything. You can't stop her."  
  
" Sure I can," Clark answered absently. His "sidekick" snorted.  
  
" Just you? Please, you need me."  
  
" No, I do not." Faced with danger, Clark didn't get as mad.  
  
Morgan studied him. " You need me."  
  
" Bu-"  
  
" End of discussion. We're off." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny flung open her closet door and lit two candles that sat on the floor. On the back of her wall was Clark Kent. Clark playing football, Clark hanging out at school, Clark talking with Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, and Morgan. Jenny picked up the photo of Clark and Lana. With a psychotic smile she picked up a pair of scissors and rammed it into Lana's face over and over.  
  
" Don't worry," Jenny told herself sweetly. " Soon Miss Lang will be dead and Clark will be yours." She let out a loud, maniacal laugh.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Morgan showed up at Clark's house that night, he almost died laughing. She was dressed head-to-toe in black, a ski mask over her face. " What?" she wanted to know when Clark snickered.  
  
" I didn't know we were robbing a bank," he retorted. Morgan gave him a cynical smile.  
  
" I refuse to answer that comment, Farmer Clark," she quipped, referring to Clark's array of plaid shirts. He brushed it off.  
  
" Let's get going." Clark was about to set off at a run, when he realized she couldn't do that. " Uh-"  
  
" Can't you drive yet?" Morgan asked. Clark shook his head. " Too bad you can't fly or something. Don't worry, it's a short walk."  
  
A half hour later, Clark and Morgan peered through the windows of Jenny Brewer's house. " I don't think anyone's home," Clark announced. Morgan sighed and punched through the glass window.  
  
" Morgan!"  
  
" She killed her own mother. I'm goddamn Mary Sunshine compared to her."  
  
It was logic Clark couldn't argue. Morgan snatched the key that sat on the table beneath the window and unlocked the front door. The first thing they found was Jenny's mother, dead on the floor. Morgan buried her face in Clark's chest. " Clark," she moaned, " her mom…"  
  
Startled by her touch, Clark led Morgan away. She showed Clark to Jenny's room. "Check for anything unusual," she ordered. He gave her a peppy salute, and looked through the boxes on her dresser. Suddenly weakness surged through him. Clark checked his hands and saw veins popping out.  
  
" Clark? Clark?" Morgan asked. He heard something shut, and the weakness stopped.  
  
" Does Jenny have any meteor rocks?" he inquired faintly. Morgan nodded.  
  
" In her closet. She keeps a whole bunch in a lead box. What happened to you?"  
  
" The rocks, they…make me weak. My powers disappear. I get ill."  
  
Morgan whistled. Clark gave her an inquisitive look. " Jenny- you see, she spend a lot of time with these rocks. That's why her earthquakes are so powerful."  
  
I won't be able to near her, Clark realized. Morgan chuckled.  
  
" The irony," Morgan explained. " She wants to date you, when she can really kill you- Whoa." Morgan picked a photo of the ground. Clark peered over at him, a large chunk forming in his throat. There was a picture of him and Lana, her head stabbed through several times.  
  
" She's gonna kill Lana," Morgan gasped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lana wasn't the hardest person to find; Clark and Morgan found her reading and sipping a soy latte at The Beanery. "Hey Clark," she greeted him. " I never got a chance to say thank you- for saving my life."  
  
Clark turned rosy. " Oh, it was no big deal." Lana turned to Clark's "friend." " I don't think we've met. I'm Lana Lang."  
  
To Clark's amusement, a light pink blush crawled up his sidekick's cheek. " I'm Morgan Johannson."  
  
" You're a friend of Clark's?"  
  
Morgan nodded. Clark saw something boiling under her mop of chocolate hair. "Clark's parents and I are old friends. We hang out sometimes."  
  
She's good, Clark thought and looked at the mind reading Morgan. She grinned and turned back to Lana.  
  
" So, I hear you tutor science, in addition to everything else?" Lana nodded bashfully. " Well, I, uh, I'm kind of failing science. Do you think you could help me?"  
  
Miss Lang nodded. " Sure. Just not today, I'm meeting another student here. Tomorrow?"  
  
" Sure," Morgan agreed. Clark checked his watch. " We should be going," he announced. " 'Bye Lana."  
  
" Goodbye," she called as Clark and Morgan exited The Beanery. " See?" Morgan said, resting her head against Clark, a gesture that made him uncomfortable. " She'll be fine."  
  
Back at The Beanery, a girl approached Lana. She put down her book and smiled. " Hi, Jenny. Ready to go?"  
  
***************************  
  
Lana unlocked the front door and let Jenny and her in. " Are you hungry? We have snacks."  
  
The blonde shook her head. " No, thank you. Let's just get to work."  
  
" A go-getter. That'll help you in the future."  
  
Jenny smiled something nasty. " My mother used to tell me that all the time."  
  
Lana nodded, and they walked to the kitchen table. Lana began to pull out her earth science textbook. " Chapter 12, right? 'The Earth's Crust'. Ooh, earthquakes and plate shifting. I hated this when I was in ninth grade."  
  
" Really?" Jenny was plainly shocked. " I love it." Her surprisingly emerald eyes flashed and the ground began to shake. Lana stood up, frightened.  
  
" We never have earthquakes in Smallville," she said, her voice taking on a higher pitch. Her tutee's eyes were fixed on Lana. " You-?" Lana felt like she was going to faint.  
  
The girl ignored the falling paintings and shaking earth. " Lana. You silly girl." She chuckled lightly. " You have everything. You're beautiful and smart, and you have not only a football playing boyfriend but CLARK KENT thinks you're gorgeous." Jenny picked up a butcher knife on the counter. " You see, I can't have that. The only way Clark will like me is if you're gone."  
  
Lana backed right into a wall. The sunshine hit the knife at an angle, filling her eyes with the shiny reflection. " No, Jenny. NO!"  
  
*****************************  
  
" Hey, Mom," Clark said as he walked through the kitchen door, Morgan following.  
  
" Hi Mrs. Kent," Morgan greeted her cheerily.  
  
Mrs. Kent eyed her suspiciously. " Hello, um-"  
  
" Morgan Johannson." She turned to Clark who was drinking milk from the carton. Morgan turned her nose. " Spending time with the pigs again?"  
  
That brought a surprised laugh out of Mrs. Kent. Clark looked sheepish. " Boys will be boys," Clark reminded everyone.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Could ya try to be a less disgusting boy?" Morgan shook her head.  
  
Before Clark could say anything, the ground became to tremor. Mrs. Kent raised her eyebrows. " We never have earthquakes in Smallville."  
  
Clark and Morgan locked eyes. " Lana," they said. Clark took off, running like a cheetah.  
  
" Hey Speedy, forgetting someone!" Morgan cried. She began to run, not as fast as Clark, though, to Lana's house.  
  
Clark ran straight through Lana's door. He heard screams coming from the kitchen. The closer he got, though, the weaker he felt. Clark dropped to the floor.  
  
Morgan burst in, face red from running. " Clark?" she asked.  
  
" Go…" Talking's exhausting, Clark thought. " Help…Lana." He passed out.  
  
Oh no, Morgan thought. Swallowing her fear, she marched into the kitchen. Jenny, eyes wide with maniacal glee, held a knife over a quivering Lana.  
  
Quickly, Morgan used her power to knock the knife from Jenny's hand. The curly haired girl turned. " It's you," Jenny hissed. " How dare you try to ruin my plan! You-"  
  
The ground shook, with even more force than before. " Stop, Jenny. You don't have to do this. You-"  
  
Jenny lunged at Morgan, wrestling her to the ground. " Stupid girl! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" The girl reached for her knife and smiled sort of sweetly.  
  
" Isn't it a shame?"  
  
" Isn't what a shame, you psycho?"  
  
" Morgan Johannson, the girl who wanted to be a comic book hero so badly, dies from a simple stab. It's pitiful."  
  
Taking all the strength she had Morgan telekinetically shoved Jenny into a wall, knocking her out. Using her power, she tried to read her mind. No thoughts or dreams filled Jenny's head. Morgan killed her.  
  
The tremors seized. Lana looked back and forth between Morgan and Jenny. "You- you-"  
  
In a flash Morgan put her hand to Lana's head. She searched the section of her brain that kept memories. Her most recent one- this- popped up. Morgan gritted her teeth and cleared Lana's mind of everything that happened. Lana drooped and fell into Morgan's arms.  
  
Morgan lugged her to the couch, and turned her attention to Clark. Helplessly she stared at him. " What do I do?" she wondered. Then she remembered how her CPR certification would come into use.  
  
She put her lips to Clark's, using all her training, trying to start his heart. After two tries, Clark's eyes widened and Morgan pulled away. " Clark," she said breathlessly.  
  
Suddenly Clark pressed his lips back onto hers. Morgan was surprised, but in a good way. For a moment she closed her eyes and focused only on him. Clark pulled away, as if he realized this was bad. His eyes darted to the unconscious Lana.  
  
" Lana," he said, rushing to her.  
  
" She's alive, don't worry," Morgan told him.  
  
Clark looked at his sidekick. " Everything's OK?"  
  
Morgan gave him a sweet smile and nodded. " Everything's OK."  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. Yes this is the end. I like a bit of a cliffhanger. And, yes, I was living out a lil' Tom Welling fantasy. 


End file.
